Snow Moon
by grl2wolf
Summary: Malise gets accepted to St. Vladimir's Academy. She is thrilled that she will have a place to live instead of the foster homes she has been living in. Then she meets Adrian and her whole world gets turned upside down.
1. Chapter 1

**Snow Moon**

_**Malise Sinclair**_ mal EEZ

**Adrian Ivashkov** **(Vampire Academy) **

Time Frame: When they go to the Ski Resort where Rose first meet Adrian.

**Getting accepted to a private school is great but being able to go to a high school with dorms that is freaking amazing. Here I never have to worry about being kicked out of another foster program. I hope.**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Vampire Academy characters just using them for my fan fic hehe

**Chapter 1:**

I was in St. Vladimir Academy I couldn't believe I got accepted! I was stoked to be here no more being a charity case for someone. I shared my dorm with a girl name Rose Hathaway although I hadn't meet her yet I was had just gotten to the school and I had to pack because we were going to a ski resort I had miss the buss so I had to catch a ride with some guardians from the school.

It was late at night and I didn't really mingle with a lot of people and I just loved the snow so I was laying down. I was in layers and layers of cloths I was no use to this type of weather. Even though, technically this was my first time in my life ever seeing snow. I notice a guy step outside for a smoke he looked jumpy eager to light his smoke up.

I had my headphones on listening to music but it was on very low I don't think he noticed I was here also. I had to admit he was hot! He looked older; don't think he went to St. Vladimir totally out of my league. Wait did I even have a league? He was leaning on the railing almost done with his cigarette when someone else opened the door this time it was a girl. She looked distracted as when this guy first came in. they started talking like they were long lost friends. I have to admit she was beautiful this girl did look like she could go to school with me too. A while later another girl came, so much for wanting to be alone. I just closed my eyes and turned up the music a little bit.

Then the most random thing happened I must have drifted off and accidently turned up the volume on my iPod touch and the current song was

_When you go  
I hope you know  
That I'm  
Still drawn to you like nicotine and  
When you go  
I hope you know  
That you're  
Still bleeding into every thought  
Across my head_

I smiled with my eyes closed at these lyrics it was ironic that there was a guy just a couple feet away smoking and out pops the song about cigarettes I opened my eyes to see if they were still there I didn't see anyone which was good. I started signing the lyrics.

_Tastes like Nerds and Cigarettes  
Stained upon the lips that brought me here  
I tried to chain you to my side  
But the ink reads disappear  
I prayed for your extinction  
Just to wash your conscience clean  
But before you go I hope you know  
It wasn't good enough for me_

Then I another one of the songs that I was working with my band back in California started I sat up and started playing air drums since my lead singer wasn't here I started singing.

_You never close your eyes  
You never sleep at night  
You are an emotional nightmare  
You are a misfit  
You like to hurt yourself  
And you don't know why  
You're trapped inside your own hell  
No one else knows your name_

Whenever I played I got so engrossed in it I didn't let anything distract me. I loved playing the drums it was my dirty little secret. Playing live shows was fun but I loved closing my eyes and just let the music take over. I don't have words to describe the feeling I hear when I hear music. But to hear your own hard work made all those countless nights worth it.

_See the misfit in the mirror  
See the freak that lives inside  
See the misfit in the mirror cry  
See the one nobody wanted,  
Shattered by a world of lies  
See the misfit in the mirror die_

This song I had personally wrote it I don't know why its not like I had a boyfriend or anything but I was sick and tired of watching my friends destroy themselves. Do stupid things and then blame it on the drug or alcohol but you know what they say a kid and a drunk never lie.

_You always crash your car,  
You're like a permanent scar,  
You're just a walking disaster  
You are the opposite of moving faster  
When you've pushed around,  
When all your walls fall down  
And when they call you misfit it's so hard to stop the rage_

See the misfit in the mirror  
See the freak that lives inside  
See the misfit in the mirror cry  
See the one nobody wanted,  
Shattered by a world of lies  
See the misfit in the mirror die

I see you and I see everything that I hate  
Darkness all around me, makes me suffocate

See the misfit in the mirror  
See the freak that lives inside  
See the misfit in the mirror cry  
See the one nobody wanted,  
Shattered by a world of lies  
See the misfit in the mirror die

When the song ended I decided it was time to go inside there is only so long you can go in the cold and not have serious replications' from the cold. I took my earplugs out and I heard clapping. What the hell I looked at the porch again and there was the hottie with a smirk hidden in the shadows on the corner of the porch. He was leading on the rail looking straight at me like he had been watching me for a while.

"Encore, Encore" he said with a huge smirk.

I was beyond mortified feeling my face burning I had to choices climb back over the porch and go inside or all the way around which would take me forever. I decided not to make eye contact and started climbing once up I was bolting straight to the door. Or at least that was the plan.

"Whoa there where's the fire?"he said grabbing my hoodie just barley "Don't you even want to tell me you name?"

"Malise Sinclair"

"Malicious? Well…"

"Ma-Li-Se" I interrupted and of course he smirked. "Not malicious"

"She speaks!" I started to turn to leave again but of course he done talking to me. "You from St. Vlad too?"

"Yup"

"What is it with that place where, where you when I went there." He mused, I shrugged.

"Listen its late I should probably go"

"You didn't even ask me my name" he frowned. I wasn't going to ask him I've reached my level of humiliation for the night. I was busy putting my palms in my eyes rubbing them for he could see I was tired and wanted to leave when I felt lips on my lips. The softest feeling it was like a feather brushing over my lips. I froze. How could this be my first kiss with someone I didn't even know? I must have said this out loud because he chuckled and opened the door and said.

"Bet your wishing you had ask my name now aren't you?"

Well what do you think? Please post a review!


End file.
